


Listen

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 2018 - 31 Days of Ficmas! [19]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cows, F/M, Fluff, Switzerland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose to Switzerland for a rather unique concert.





	Listen

“I don’t hear anything.”

“Be patient. They’ll be coming soon.”

They’d landed the TARDIS in an Alpine meadow somewhere in Switzerland. When Rose asked what they were doing, the Doctor only smiled and said, rather enigmatically, “Listen for the music.”

After a few minutes of silence, Rose said, “I still don’t--” but then she stopped. “Is that… wind chimes?”

The Doctor chuckled. “Just wait. You’ll see.”

And then she did. Coming down the mountainside…

“Cows!” She gave the Doctor a puzzled look. “But what is the music?”

He laughed. “Bells! They each have their own unique bell! Isn’t it fantastic?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || day 19 - bells
> 
> When I was in high school I traveled in Europe with my family and a friend’s family. Soon after we crossed the border from France to Switzerland we stopped on the side of the road because we saw some cows--I honestly can’t remember _why_ , but I’m so glad we did. Because it truly _did_ sound like wind chimes. It was almost magical.


End file.
